The present invention refers to a system for transforming an oscillating or reciprocating rectilinear motion of a constant amplitude into a rotating motion with a single turning direction and vice versa, according to the characteristics of the first claim.
The transformation or conversion of a reciprocating rectilinear motion into a rotating one has an application in all types of machines and engines, whether these operate by steam, pneumatics, electromagnetic pull, internal combustion, horse haulage, etc. The so-called connecting rod-handle system is the only one employed in a general manner, and for example, for internal combustion engines it is known as a connecting rod crankshaft system.
As is well-known by those skilled in the art, this connecting rod-crankshaft system that is widely used in explosion engines, owes its low performance to the angles of incidence of the connecting rod on the crankshaft that are only adequate in a short sector of the operation cycle. To palliate this inconvenience one appeals to the use of inertial disks or wheels that, however, are not capable of providing the entire energy absorbed due to the “grounding” effect suffered by the bearings of the crankshaft seats.
To increase the regularity of the cycle, the number of cylinders in the engine should be increased, which also increases the complexity, friction, weight, volume and cost. Also, as crankshafts of large dimensions are required, the inertial masses also increase, contributing negatively to the final performance.